


A Different Type of Chance

by Entwinedlove



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Plothole Fix, Spoilers for Van Helsing season 3, Suicidal Thoughts, Van Helsing - Season 2 Episode 12 - Crooked Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sarah sometimes makes bad decisions.





	A Different Type of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I was really confused after the fight scene in S3E01 when Sarah took a bullet protecting Jolene and besides Axel mentioning it, there's nothing said about it again. No mention of her being sore or needing to be careful while it's healing, nothing. Maybe it was meant to be a "scratch" but slowing down the scene and watching frame by frame, it definitely looks like she is shot in the shoulder. So... I wrote two "missing scene" drabbles to fix this minor thing that felt like a plothole.

_You're the one that should be dead._

Axel's hurtful words repeated over in Sarah's head. _Dead, dead, dead._ She looked through the microscope at the new vampire's blood cells. Wondered, not for the first time, why she was still alive. If only she could become one of them again. She missed not being able to feel. Feeling hurt. Being thought of as a coward hurt.

But that avenue was closed to her now.

Or was it?

She looked back at the sample, snatched up a needle and went to take more blood from the body. Maybe she had another chance.

*. * . *

She hid in the bathroom.

She didn't bother to clean her arm, just shoved the needle in and depressed the plunger. She tensed; waited. Yearned for the rush and pain that would mean she was turning.

Nothing happened.

Angry, she beat at her ragged reflection in the mirror. After the third strike, the glass broke. Desperate, she grabbed at a shard. She couldn't bring herself to rake it across her wrist but she squeezed it, watching blood ooze between her fingers.

Someone called her name from the hall. Panicked, she washed the blood away. The cut was gone.

"Oh, shit."


End file.
